The lord who lost his wand,and memory
by Narcissa Louise Snape
Summary: She left for the muggle world , and met him, but he didn't know who he was
1. Chapter1

**A/N : I'm no writer, just playing with words in a language which i learn some 40 years ago at school. Therefore i do a lot of mistakes either in spelling or grammar, and for this i apologise and ask for your forgivenes**

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to JK. Rowling**

**Chapter 1**

The lord who lost his wand and memory.

August was hot , the war was over , at last the wizarding world was at peace. But was it trully?

Well prejudice about blood statut was supposedly eradicated, the big word was *supposedly*. Because in truth, the winners weren't the white angels that they wanted the mass to believe they were. Hermione wasn't happy with her boys she had to attend trials and testify against, her school comrades,children of well known deatheaters ,in the eyes of most adults and most of all in the eyes of Ron, they were guilty. But in truth guilty of what ? She had asked that question times and times over. The only answer she got* their parents were bad so ,your comrades were bad by birth*. This didn't have any logic for her. Sure a lot of them had been bullies, lots of them were acting like little nazis, but that was expected they grew in families afraid of the unknown, afraid of muggles born, because from centuries they were told that their race was superior, that muggles were dirt, and muggles born were criminals who had stolen the magic of the squibs, children born in families with so much consanguinity that it was wonders that they could still have children born without more infirmity yes some were born without magic, and were dump in muggles orphanages. Those children were ovliated as most of the times the families disposed of them when they were already five or six years old.So how could she bad talk about children she grew up with, how could she send children brainwashed by their parents to Azkaban. No she couldn't, and just because she had many a time ask for leniency, asking, that they should be put in a school were they would be put through intensive class on muggles customs, artefacts, and in the obligation to live a whole year without a wand. Hermione had perfect arguments . She fought against a bunch of wizards sure that they were the good ones because they fought against Voldemort and his cronies but in thruth they were as bad as the black wizards as they refere to the other soldiers fighting against them. If she only had to fight against old bigots wizard all would have been ok. But no Hermione had to fight against Ron. He didn't want to listen to her, in Ron's opinion a woman had nothing to say, a witch place was at home taking care of the physical needs of her husband, cleaning cooking and eventually popping children every other year so she will have no time to want anything else from life. He thought wrongly, he thought that the kisse they shared in the chamber of secret, was the beginning of a long love life where Hermione would be grateful that he married her,and where she will at last dump her books to be his personal Elfe, of course he didn't phrase it like this but his stuttering lecture had in the end ,that meaning. Hermione for once was speechless so he thought she was thrilled about the life he had plane for them.Little did he knew. When he finish talking he took a step toward his witch in the intende to seal their engagement with an other kiss, before letting his family know about the good news, the witch took a big breath, and let a chiling scream out of her mouth, her anger and frustration making her hair sparkle and her hand landing on Ron face before he could even blink his eyes. Hermione being the most powerful, and educate witch of her year, looked at the disaster who was that man, and in a low menacing voice, closed the argument, :

Ron i haven't study this hard all those years to drop school, now that i will be able to spend a whole year studying in peace, without having the thread of a psychopath wanting to kill my best friend. I will not become a cattle beast popping children for a man who doesn't care about my wishes ,and my dreams to have a career. I can't for one second imagine, that you thought you were making me a favour wanting to married me,are you jocking , or completely stupid, get out, get out of my room before i hex you to next century,

The end of the argument was heard from the top floor of Grilmaud house to the basement.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : i still don't own the characters, they all belong to Jk. Rowling, but i own a very old dictionary**

**Chapter 2**

At the end of the argument **, **and after throwing Ron out of her room**, **Hermione sat down at her desk, putting her forehead in her hands,trying not to pull at her magnificent mane.She still couldn't believe what Ron, had the nerves to tell her, he was so bloody stupid. Did he truly think, that she had study nights and days, for six years, to marry him without passing her N.E.W.T.S, to throw to the wind the opportunity she was given , to do her sevens year, even if technically it will be her eighth year. Ron was so selfish. Did he really thought she would become a housewife. And a mother. Oh well in truth Hermione wasn't surprise, she knew dip down in her heart that they had nothing in common.Hermione had had the hope, that now they didn't have a war to fight anymore, he would see the purpose of studying to get a good job.But no of course not,his intelligence being as small as a coffee spoon. He just saw the advantage of being a war hero, and the auror training he could join without a single N.E.W.T.

In truth Hermione felt relief, but wondering how she was going to survive till the end of the summer, living under the same roof as Ron, she couldn't fathom to see him everyday. Until she had to go back to Hogwarts.

Suddenly she had the solution, she had a place where she could stay. Her childhood home was vacant there she will be able to relax, to read ,to hide from her stubborn friend. In a second her decision was made. Hermione will leave twelve Grimmauld place tonight, once all the others will be gone to bed.

With a flick of her wand she summon her trunk, and fill it with all her belongings.

Harry being who he was waited for Ron,in the kitchen. Hermione screams and doors slamming,had alert him, he knew Ron will come down fuming, not understanding why Hermione had react the way she had. Harry had tried to talk him out of proposing Hermione to leave school, to become the wife and mother, he so much wanted to have in his life. Ron enter the kitchen out of breath and face red as a tomato, anger bursting out in sparkes at the end of his long ginger hair. Harry had to hide the laughter bubbling in his throat by a very exaggerated cough. Ron lost in his own world didn't notice Harry nearly suffocating . Ron started a long monologue about how Hermione was ungrateful, ,his family had welcome her like a second daughter ,how they had taken care of her just so she wouldn't be alone in the wizarding world. In truth, she should be happy that he was willing to spend his life and make a honest woman of her, because she wasn't beautiful, she was plain and common, How dare she choose a career over him. And bla bla bla.Harry had tune him out, just waiting for the fire to extinguish. Harry meanwhile had serve them two tumblers of whisky, And was waiting for Ron to drink hoping it will shut him up. As soon as the monologue stop, Harry took the opportunity to reiterate what he had been saying, times and times over.

Hermione is one of the strongest witch of our generation, she is muggle born, and as such,she doesn't think like a witch, born in a wizarding family. For her women should have a strong education and a career , a woman, should have her own life. Of course she is not against marriage and having children,but not for at least ten years.

What ten years? Harry are you mad? Every girl not married before her twenty-fourth birthday, is frown upon.

Ron you will never understand if you don't try to look at it from the muggle point of view

But she is a witch, as such she should act as one

Well if that's so, I'm going to be straight forward, what you propose Hermione is like a cell in a jail where she will never have the hope to see the sun ever again. Sorry Ron i wishe you had listen when i told you time and time over.

During that time Hermione had finished her packing, she decided to leave without saying goodbye to her friends, but she wrote them a note ,asking them,not to look for her, she will contact them, once she felt ready to face them.

When midnight struck on the grandfather clock in the entrance hall,Hermione shrink her luggages and pocket them. Silencing the hinges of the bedroom door and her shoes, opening the door toward her first free steps.She climb down the stairs slowly toward the entrance of the house, once outside, she apparate to her old childhood house. Of course her parents were still in Australia and didn't know they had a daughter. But this was a problem she will take care in a few weeks. She will go to them and give them back their memories, but for now, she will enjoy a few days of a well deserve solitude.

**Freedom, freedom.**

The feeling of having no one to take care of, was intoxicating. A sight of satisfaction escaped her lips.

Tomorrow a new life will start for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Houray!!!! **

**Thanks to my fabulous friend _Ruthy4vrSmoaked_**, **i think i managed to understand the basics** **of how this app works. ****If you like Dramione go check her work, you will not be disappointed. **

**I still don't own the characters, just an old dictionary and the memories of my english classes i took some 40 years ago**.

**Chapter ****3**

The next morning found Hermione streching in her childhood bed, waking up to the sound of the cars passing in the small street where the house was situated . Even thought that when she was a child she had hated it, now she was welcoming the noise like an old friend. Silencing charms were without contest fabulous but hearing the noise of people hurrying to work, was like music. She knew that in a few days it will infuriate her, well that was life, wasn't it? Coffee !!!!!oh yes coffee will be her first domestic task of the day.So she went down to the kitchen, and found the cupboards full of first necessities, Filling up the italian coffee machine with water and the somber powder she sang one of the old song she remembered her parents singing, while preparing breakfast or meals together.

Once the coffee was ready, she poured herself a generous mug, she took it up the stairs to her bedroom to sip while she will unpack her luggages with a few flicks of her wand.The bitterness of the strong beverage send energy through all her muscles. Hermione being a girl of list sat down to her desk and started to put together a list of things she will have to do,on her first day of freedom, but suddenly she remembered that she was her own boss and could do what she wanted when she wanted, why bother planning. Hermione scholde herself,

Come girl lets take a shower then let's go out for a breakfast or brunch, depends on what we will find .

Little did she know that her first day of freedom without her friends looking at her odly because she prefer books to the boredeom, of their conversation, will be the day where she will meet her future.

After a long hot and cold shower to cleanse away the old heaviness of her shoulders muscles . She felt new as if her life had always been smooth and fun. Of course the images of the war were still present in her memory but wisely she decided to stop rehashing on what she could have done better, now she knew the consequences of her actions or lack of them. The past will have to be put to sleep, not forgotten for sure, because that was impossible ,but it couldn't keep first place in her life.

Dress in a summer dress full of bright flowers pattern , and a pair of sandals, she left the house with a dancing step, and a bright smile on her face. She let her steps guide her not making any plans of where she wanted to go, she found herself in a very busy pedestrian street, full of coloured shops, At one corner,she saw an advertisement for a continental breakfast, with croissant ,fresh whip white cheese mixed with seasonal fruits , fresh orange juice and coffee or tea,she started to salivate and decide to sit at a table on the terrace so she could watch the life of the street, while feeding herself.

She took her time enjoying the life surrounding her, she couldn't stop smiling, not grinning, but truly smilling. Once her meal was over she skip to her new stop, at the newsstand, where her parents use to buy their magazines and newspapers . With her purchase under arm Hermione direct her steps to the public garden at the end of her street , her mum use to take her there to play with the children of her neighbourhood. The same garden where she broke her arm after falling from the swings. and consequently later loathe everything taking her out of the ground.But for today purpose a nice bench in the shadow of an old oak, was a luxury that she will not refuse herself. She sat watching the children running after a ball, and chasing each others in turn. Scrolling through the newspaper and magazines she found nothing much of interest. So after a few hours of peace and simple pleasure she decided to head home to prepare a small diner. But on her way back she came upon a line of man and woman, dress in rags waiting, for a charity kitchen to open. After living seven years in the wizarding world, she had forgotten that in the muggle world, lots of people were living in the street, and being fed by charities...

And then in the line she saw him...,..

**to be continued **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N still not beta only my dictionary and school knowledge, as you all can see I'm not english speaker but french, so some phrasing might be off ,so i beg for your forgiveness i must thanks all of you who favour and follow this little game of words, i put together, i have been astonished to see ,that people started to read my humble work i didn't publicize it as i know its not good so i wonder how you came across it.As usual i only own the plot, the characters belong to JK.Rolling.

Chapter 4

Hermione saw those long blond nearly white hair from the back, she came to an abrupt stop, wondering if her eyes and mind were deceiving her. No it wasn't possible a Malfoy in the muggles streets of london, Hmmmmm no way ! Starting to walk again she got her attention drawn to the strange outfit of the blond head. Tailored black trousers full of stains, and frayed hems, a black jacket looking as it had known better days ,and way to big for the figure wrapped in it, on top of all this was a wizard dress. Hermione had no more doubts that was a Malfoy, but which one Draco or Lucius?

Only one way to know she was afraid to turn her head and face her long time nemesis. Gripping her Gryffindor courage she glance over her shoulder as she had pass the line by then ,and to her astonishment it was Lucius, she couldn't believe her eyes he was so dirty, all his arrogance was gone, he was looking like an old defeated man, just at this moment he lifted his head and his aquamarine eyes looked at her, , suddenly Hermione felt strange she looked once more at him, but saw that he didnt recognized her. Relief invade her, briskly she carried on toward her childhood house.

Why Lucius was in that crowd ,that question kept turning in her head, while she prepare her evening meal, even the radio in the background couldn't distract her. Why was he in such a state, like if he was a homeless soul. Maybe it wasn't him after all. After the war Lucius had been exonerate of all his sins, in fact he had been a spy for the Order, since the first war, same as his good friend Severus. But no one knew it ,so at first he had been arrested but as it was, Dumbledore portrait had been question and the mischievous headmaster had vouch for him.Lucius had to give his memories of what he had done to help the Order. A legilimens from Saint Narcissa and Draco weren't aware of his actions,and the discovery had been a blow to them. He had never confided in his family knowing full well, that their occlumency weren't strong enough, Voldemort would have been inform strait away of his betrayal. When he was release after his trial, he left with his wife and son, and since no one had heard of him.

Hermione after repeating in her mind what she had seen in the line of the kitchen shelter, started to think that in truth she only saw a blond man, dress in rags looking like last century clothing, yes that's probably what happens, she mistaken a blond man, with an other one . One who had been haunting her fantasy for many years. One she had thought herself in lust with, during her body changes from child to teenager and then to adult. She knew he was evil but, like a lot of young girls she found herself attract to the forbidden. When she heard after the trial that he had been a good man, she had been mortified for all the years she had wanted him dead. First for beeing evil, second for invading her erotic dreams. Oh well even good he wasn't meant for her, he was married to the most exquisite pure blood witche, he had a son raised in the hatre of muggles so even if he had been a spy, he probably was a bigot himself. No, no no, she couldn't let her minde wander there. Lucius Malfoy was forbidden territory. He will never be hers, and plus he could be her father, better forget that she saw his sosi. Taking her diner tray to the living room, she settle in front of the tv, for a light evening,. It was good sometimes to let go, to forget books and studying, she was needing that to numb her minde.

Her last thought, after her diner and drifting to the slumbers of sleep, was tomorrow is an other day.

to be continued. ...


	5. Chapter 5

**As usual no beta,just an old dictionary. And still none of the characters are mine , but belong to J.K. Rowling**.

**Chapter 5**

When Hermione woke up on the living room sofa ,she was confused, where was she? What were those voices she was hearing? Someone was talking about the forecast and was happy because it will be another day without rain?????? Suddenly she realise , she had fallen asleep in front of a late movie and was waking up to the morning news. Oh well she had a nice few hours of rest,and felt better than what she had in a long time. Once again Hermione savour her freedom. After her morning coffee she decide to pay a visit to the bookstore where her mun use to take her, to buy her muggles school books.

On her way to the bookstore her steps took her once again by the shelter kitchen, for now it was closed as hot meals were only served in the evening. But a poster on the door caught her attention :

**We are looking for volunteers to help in the kitchen, ****and run the shelter if you are willing to give few hours of you time please present, yourself at 5pm. Thank you.**

Hermione kept walking to her destination keeping the information at the back of her head.Hermione arrived at the shop few seconds after, it's opening, greeting the man behind the cashier, she direct her feet to the back where she knew she will find A-level books. What no one was aware ,it was that during her life at Hogwarts she kept studying also for muggle school. She wanted to acquire as much knowledge as she could from both worlds. She had pass all her school degrees by mail, and now she was at A-level, the equivalent of wizarding N.E.W.T.S. Her friends would be horrified to see her doing extra school work.After spending all her morning gathering all the books she will need, she found herself with no less than ten. She paid with her credit card, attached to her Gringotts account. After the war the trio had received a monetary reward, whom if she was careful could last her three lifes.Gringotts aware of muggles born wizard struggles to have a bank account in both worlds, had decide to provide them with credit cards attached to their vaults. The exchange rate never change,so it was easy, to know how much you spend in a moment.

As soon as Hermione step out of the bookstore with a wandless spell, she reduce the weight of her bag holding her books.Her grumbling stomach remind her that she had skip breakfast. Therefore she stop at the supermarket to purchase all what will be need for a few meals. During six years Hermione had to eat the food provided by the elves castle, it was delicious but heavy, and not at all, what she would have had on a basic daily diet, she much prefer light courses. So she filled her bag of vegetables and cereals, she had never care for meat,and very little for fish. So she bought none of those items.On her way back her steps once again, passed by the shelter . She glanced once again at the poster, to make sure she had read it properly the first time, suddenly the door open, on a middle age man, he bow his head to her,at the same time as greeting her:

Good morning young lady, may i help you?

Hermione stuttering replied :

Good day to you mister

The man notice her blushing at being caught reading the advertisement

You know miss we accept any help one can give, no need to come everyday if you cannot, but a few hours per week are more than welcome.

Hermione lifting her head, met the man eyes, and in truth couldn't refuse a few hours of her time,

Nice meeting you mister, my name is Hermione how can i help?

Hermione, please to meet you, my name is Philip, you can come by at five pm if it's convenient for you and i will explain everything to you if it's suitable

With pleasure Philip, but not today, will it be ok tomorrow?

Of course as you wished, have a nice day

Hermione in reality was afraid to see the blond man again. But now she had given her word she will not back down.Also it will give her a purpose out of her study, and force loneliness.

She just hope that her mind had tricked her yesterday, otherwise she didn't know how she will react if it was really **Him.**

**to be continued. ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N so we have seen about Hermione after the war and her start in muggle life , the next few chapters will be about Lucius, and then it will be both of them, hope you are not to disappointed by the length it will take to get them together**.**I am still not the owner of Hermione and Lucius characters, they belong to Jk Rowling **

**Chapter 6 **

After his trial and the discovery that he had been a spy for the light since first war, Lucius left the courthouse, with his beautiful wife Narcissa and his spitting fire son Draco. Once the trio arrived at Malfoy manor the shouts of Narcissa and Draco were deafening both wanting to know at the same time:

why he had deceived them for so long ????

why did he have to keep such a secret from his beloved wife ????

why did he had to raise his son to be such a nasty beast to muggles born witches and wizards ?????

Why why why????????

Narcissa was infuriated that he deceive her for so many years, wondering if he had lied for other things considering their couples? Did he lied when he told her that she was the light of his life, when he told her that because of the many cruciatus curse he received he had become sterile and couldn't give her the daughter she wanted so much. ... Was all their life together just a big jock???, she scream so much that she collapsed on the hard floor of the parlour, hyperventilating tears streaming down her face , like a dam open to over flood a valley,she hardly could breath and when Lucius sat down next to her to sooth her sorrow she became totally hysterical, Draco came to her and push his father out of the way, and telling him he wasn't anymore his father, he rejected him and his name , he will take the surname of his mother before she got the unfortune to married him. He will ask the wizengamot to change all his papers from Malfoy to Black, he couldn't ask for the lordship of Black as Harry was Sirius heir, but he didn't care to become a citizen like the others. For now he just wanted to be rid of the father who should have protected him from the megalomaniac who had been allowed to live in the ancestral house, and to torture him as well as his mother, but what he was the most angry about, was that Lucius didn't stop *snake face *to brand him with that infamous mark on his arm. Seeing the hatre in Narcissa and Draco eyes, confuse the old man more than what he could handle. He did all this to be able to stay at the top of the wizarding world , he was a death eater so if the megalomaniac wone they will remain powerful ,and he was a spy for the light to make sure that if they wone , him and his family will be kept out of Azkaban, but how could he explain he had played both side of the board to keep them safe. How could he explain he had done this out of love to people who reject him, like a garbage.

Lucius left the parlour, to go to his study for a well earn tumbler of fire whisky. He didn't measure a small two fingers but poured a full glass of it, seating in front of his desk glass in hands, for the first time in many years, he let his emotions overwhelm him, and crye on his life, of course he was not a good man far from it but he loved his wife and son, to the moon and back,he kept faith, come morning they will see that he had to do what he did to keep them safe no matter who won.

While Lucius was in his study, Draco call for his house elfe to bring some tea and brandy, for his mother and him. Once they were served,and had recomposed a little ,Narcissa start to plan, to fill for a divorce she will not stay married to a man, who didn't trust her for so many years, they had been together for over twenty years, they had a son of seventeen and not once did he told her about his plans, she could have understood and even help, but this was a betrayal she will not forgive. Same as her son she wanted to be once again a Black, but the money she inherit from her parents will never be sufficient to support both of her and Draco in the style they were used, but in wizarding law if the wife filled for the divorce she will get nothing from her husband, but if he was the one then she will get a quarter of his wealth. So she decided to wait for Lucius to be asleep and imperius him, so he will willingly ask to be separate from his wife. Narcissa could be a real devil,. so she will perform the curse with Lucius wand so if it was discovered that he was imperius, her son and her wand could be check. Yes that's what she was going to do.

Draco looked at his mother, wandering what she was plotting in her silence,but once she started to talk and to explain, he looked at her with deference and a little fear, he just realise that he should better keep in mind never to cross her.

Tomorrow was another day, but it will be the down fall, of one Lucius Malfoy

** to be continued. ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so sorry still no beta, only my dictionary and Google but they don't help much unfortunately. Anyway i must thanks the few of you who had the courage to read this piece of nonsense,****As per usual, ****i am not the owner of the characters they will always belong to JK. Rowling. **

**Chapter 7,**

During the night, Narcissa went to Lucius study, he had fallen asleep on his desk, from exhaustion and too much alcohol , she slowly made her way to his cane and retrieved it, from his clutch fist,making sure not to wake him.Then slowly she pulled on the snake head to free the wand who was hidden in the stick, and lifting it she send towards the head of her husband the imperius curse, then softly she woke him up, and asked him to write a letter to the wizengamot asking, to be divorced from his wife Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, in the reasons he said that it was for character incompatibility, and also because she refused to perform her wifes duties. Of course it wasn't ideal but she had to dictate something that will truly looked as if he had written it by himself. Once the letter was written and sealed with the Malfoy crest, she asked him to called a house elf,and have the elf deliver the letter first thing in the morning to the divorce officer. Then she push her husband to pack a small bag of clothes, a few coins and muggles bills, she side long apparate with him to a very isolated part of muggle London as soon as they arrived she ovliated Lucius and snaped his wand in two, throwing it in a garbage can, but because she knew that his cane was not only for show but to help him walk, she assembled it back and put it in his hand, then with a flick of her wand she send Lucius back to sleep, on the floor of the alley where they had arrived few minutes ago, and apparate back to the manor.It wasn't morning yet but in one or two hours the sun will rise, She went to her bedroom undress quickly, and crawl in the refreshing coolness of her Egypt cotton bed sheet. Sleep came instantly. Few hours later she woke up to the plop of an elf bringing her morning tea and mail. For the first time in her life she smile and thank her servant, the elf was confused at why his mistress, had change her ways, but accepted nonetheless as happy omen. Drinking her morning tea Narcissa open the few letters she had received, keeping the one with the official emblem from the divorce office for last. All those letters were invitations to parties,so she kept them on the side table, and prepare herself for the next letter

Mrs Narcissa Black, spouse Malfoy,

Madame

It's with sadness that by this present letter we inform you , that Lord Lucius Malfoy, has applied for a divorce. The said divorce is to take place immediately. You will,be given a quarter of Malfoy fortune an estates, therefore we ask you to leave the manor, by the end of the day, as stipulated in your marital contract ,you are receiving the town house in Paris,and the sea cottage on the french riviera, from this moment your name is cut out of the Gringotts account from your ex husband. The quarter of the Malfoy fortune has been put, in a personal account under the name of Lady Narcissa Black. For any other questions on your situation, please feel free, to send us a letter to witch we shall answer to the best of our ability.

Sincerely yours,

Mr Eggplant chief of the divorce bureau .

By the end of the letter Narcissa was waltzing and laughing like a young girl.She call on her personal elfe, as soon as the little creature appeared with a plop she asked him,to prepare a trunk with all her clothes shoes and jewellery. Then calling a second one she send him to bring Draco to her room. Few seconds later her son was kissing her on the forehead as a morning greeting. What has you in such a good mood mother? Narcissa gave him the parchment to read, when he was finish, he was a little confuse, Does this mean you are letting me alone with father, or may i come with you? Tssssss, Draco you will at first remain alone for a few days and then you will report your missing father to the aurors office, like a loving son, you will tell them that as soon as i left the manor ,your father had started drinking, and then after 4 days of alcohol you asked the elfs to hide all the alcohol bottles from him. Then after dousing him with sleeping draught, you asked the elfs to put him to bed, the next day when you woke up you went to check on him and he wasn't anywhere in the house, you didn't paid attention to it but after 4 days you start to worried hence why you report him missing, Draco looked at his mother, wondering what she had done but afraid of the answer didn't dare to asked.

Once Narcissa and Draco had had their breakfast she called on her personal elf asking him to bring all her belongings to the house in Paris. After kissing her son goodbye she took her personal portkey and with a swish disappear , to reappear in her *Hotel Particulier* situated on a beautiful avenue with trees so olds that they probably were there during Napoleon reign.

Narcissa asked for a light lunch to the elfs from the house to be served, on the top floor terrace from where she had a three hundred sixty degree view from the most beautiful capital of the world Paris. The sun was out not too hot but warm, and making the city glow under its rays.

Meanwhile Draco was preparing himself to the task he will have to accomplish in eight days time. Strangely enough for the first time the manor felt light, and cheerful, he couldn't explain why but it felt like a complete brand new residence . Draco was wondering where was his father and if he was still alive, his mother being who she was could have well killed him. But who was he to judge.

Meanwhile in a dark alley, a man was awake by a policeman asking for his identity papers, but the man wasn't understanding what was asked from him,so in no time he found himself with handcuffs and dragged to the nearest police station.

**To be continued **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N This chapter has been still not been beta . A nice lady, which i met through this story.named Lucyole has made very positives comments and i will never thanks her enough**.**As usual i own nothing just my wilde imagination, and dictionary. The characters belong to the dream giver JK.**** Rowling **

**Chapter 8**

Waking up in a dark alley,full of garbage is something you don't experience everyday, especially if you are lord Lucius Malfoy. But in reality the man who woke up to the tap tap on his shoulder, was an empty shell , an empty body, of course he could breath ,stand ,walk and talk, but his brain was clouded, like if the famous London fog had taken residency in his head. He was hearing the words of the man in front of him,but couldn't make any sense of them. What the hell was identity papers? why that man in this strange uniform, was repeating them? Why was he unable to answer? When he found himself pull up from the floor and handcuffed he only could think those bracelets are heavy and not glamorous. At the police station, they searched him ,they only found a purse with few pounds but nothing to give away his identity. They put him in a cell, after taking his fingers prints. And still Lucius was wondering what was happening without understanding. He sat quietly in a corner, and drowse off once again. Few hours later, the door to the cell open, and another man came in, bringing a tray, of food.Just a simple cheese sandwich and a bottle of water, that's when Lucius found out that he was hungry, he thank the man,and without waiting a second longer start eating with gusto.. From the door the policeman look at how Lucius was devouring his sandwich. And that gave him more questions than answers as to who, that man could be. In truth, Lucius clothes were 18th century fashion, but you could see they were new, as for his boots, the leather in which they were made, was unknown. When they had taken his pictures they had seen that strange tattoo, on his neck made of signs from an unknown language followed by the number 537. Was he part of gang, a secret corporation, Or was he simply a lunatic escape from a hospital for deranged people. Up to that point all the investigations had come back empty of answers. They could keep Lucius at the police station for twenty four hours, but what will they do with him afterwards. The man didn't know his name every time he was asked he would think for at least five minutes and would come back from his inner thoughts, with a blank expression in his eyes and would say, i don't know, please can you tell me what a name is??? At first the officers thought he was playing a prank but after hours and hours of asking him the same questions, they came to the conclusion that the man was probably suffering from amnesia. At the end of the twenty-four hours they called the nearest hospital to have him checked and interned.

Few days later after running a battery of tests,like blood samples brain scanners,and so on. The doctors could not understand what was wrong with that man. They gave Lucius the name of Jason, as when after trying many names the only reaction they had from him, was when they called him Jason, so on the identity hospital record he was registered as Jason, 537.

Lucius/Jason, was in perfect physical condition, except a small lameness, in his right leg due to several broken bones, by now completely mended. The hospital couldn't keep him forever, but where could they send him back? His picture had been in all the major newspapers of the country, he had even been first cover of the television news for three days, but the call to witnesses , friends or family had stayed unanswered. Therefore after ten days in hospital he was put under the tutelage of a social worker. Lucius /Jason, was given a room, in a house, with numerous other people. The house was tiny, in fact if he had remember from where he had come Lucius/Jason, would have been horrified, the house with its kitchen ,living dining room, bathroom and three bedrooms could have easily hold in Lucius/Jason suite at the manor.

And that's how Lucius /Jason Malfoy, started, his life as a muggle.

**To be continued **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N. ****All ****mistakes are mine . I must thank all of you for following and liking this story. As i told you before I'm no writer, but just someone putting words together, **.**As usual i own none of the characters they belong to JK.R. i only play with them.**

**Chapter 9**

When he enter the small flat, Lucius/Jason, was wondering what were all those things he was seeing.What was that thing with pots on it heating smelling of food. and then that other from were a brown liquid was falling into mugs. In truth as he had never set foot in the manor kitchen, even without his lost memory, he would have never known what they were.

After being shown his bedroom Lucius /Jason let himself fall backwards on the small bed, and immediately was deeply asleep. He only emerged from it the next day , wondering where he was, so he stood up and open the first door he saw, he found himself in a dark corridor full of doors, he was in need of the bathroom,so he start opening each door,the first door was another bedroom like his, second was a tiny bathroom, with a sink shower and in the corner a toilet, but the room was in darkness, and he couldn't figure out how to put the lights on, so he let the door open, to have some light and start to use the facilities, one of the others members of the household hearing movement in the corridor wonder if the new lodger, was looking for the kitchen. No one was in the small corridor but he heard the water running in the shower, he went to see why the door was open but no light on, so he turn on the light and found Lucius /Jason blinking his eyes to the sudden bright light:

Hey Jason why didn't you put the light on

I'm sorry but i have no idea how to do it

You mean to say you even forgot that?

Yes, it seems that i forgot, can you show me

Yeah sure look just push this up to have light and down to put it out

Oh ,thank you,

Jason do you intend to take a shower completely dress

Mmmm no i was looking for the loo, and couldn't find it in the dark

Well I'm gonna leave you to your washing, here you have clean towels,once you finish come have some coffee in the kitchen

Thank you ,could you tell me where is the kitchen it seems that i have forgotten this as well

You know what when you have finish call for me, I'm Peter I'll come get you,will you remember?

I hope so, thank you Peter

And then like this Lucius/Jason, started to make friends in his new environment. But one thing was true he feared to go out alone . He always went with one of the others , grocery shopping was a nightmare, he hardly knew anything. His house companions had to show him everything from butter to meat and even more. But one day Lucius decided to go out on his own, he didn't like to feel like a burden,he wanted to be his own man, even if in truth he couldn't put what he felt in so many words. Out he went but never came back. He lost his way, in a shop, and then couldn't find his way back to the house. He walk for hours not knowing where he was or where he was going, he couldn't ask other people for his way, he couldn't remember the address of the house. While wandering in the streets the tiredness started to crawl under his skin, the hunger and thirst made him light headed. Seeing a square with benches he decide to sit for a few minutes, but hours passed as he had fallen asleep, when he woke up he felt good it was the first time in so many days. The problem of not knowing where he was or where to go was still there but he didn't seem to care that much.

Standing up he start again his nonchalant wandering, suddenly the smell of food caught his senses and he went the direction from where it came from that's how he end up to the shelter kitchen. The queue on the outside was small, so he decided to wait and see, in a few minutes he was seated at a table with many other men and women, some very old others youngers, but all of them, with that dignity of people who have nothing but are grateful for the meagre they are given.

The food was hot and delicious, and enough to stop his grumbling stomach . After he eaten his share Lucius followed the movement and did like the others, bringing back his plate to the assistant who was doing the dishes. . When everyone made another queue he wonder what it was this time. When coming front of the man behind a table he was asked few questions but at last he was able to answers them. He was given a sleeping bag, he had no idea what it was, but seeing it was something warn he thank the man who also handed him a bag of sandwiches and a bottle of water

It's for tomorrow day time said the man.

. When everyone was pushed outside he followed the crowd not knowing what he had to do, at the exit, a man handed him a card with the name hours and address from the shelter,he saw that few were receiving the cart but understood that only new members were given that small piece of paper. After leaving the center, once again he found himself wandering the streets, not knowing where he was, strangely enough once again he found himself in the square where he had slept his afternoon out. Sitting on the same bench, he put the sleeping bag around his shoulders like a shawl, of course he had no way to know how to use it otherwise. And once again he fell asleep, with no fear of being out in the open.

**to be continued **


	10. Chapter 10

**I saw a few new names on the following list, let me tell you that you amaze me, thank you to all of you who are trying to follow my tortuous brain, in this journey.As usual not beta, just a dictionary and school knowledge, are helping me. I am not the owner of the characters J.K**** Rowling is their owner**

**Chapter 10**

Waking up to the sound of birds and passing cars, was at first confusing, but Lucius /Jason felt well rested. Wondering what he will do of his day, he start to fold his sleeping bag the way he remember, it was given to him,the day before. Yes Lucius memory of near events was starting to work, of course, he still didn't know who he was, or from where he was, but at least he could remember the shelter,and the sandwiches he had been given for his day time. But for now the emergency was to find a bathroom his bladder was ready to explode. Not an easy task when you are a pure blood lost in a muggle world and living in the street. In last resort, he went dip in a bush, shame was crawling over him,but there was no way he will wet his pants.

Once relieve and fed on one of the sandwiches Lucius decide that it was time to explore his neighbourhood. It was a quiet area lots of trees bordered the streets, and very few cars were passing in this vicinity. Walking along the streets he was wondering what he will do till this evening and his appointment with the hot meal awaiting for him at the shelter. Looking at the windows of the few shops he crossed on his perambulation , he saw the book store where Hermione had bought her books, his love for books was legendary in wizarding world, that one thing had not be diminish by his memory loss. He stay in front of the window reading all the authors and titles he could see, drinking all the words like long lost friends, the owner, who had been looking at him, was wondering who was that strange man, dress like a lord of eighteenth century looking homeless nonetheless. The owner approach the door of the shop, and slowly open it ,

Good morning mister, he said to a confuse Lucius

Mmmm morning to you as well

Would you like to come in? And rest while reading a book, this place is not only a shop but a library,where you can borough reading material if one wishe.

Lucius look at the man in confusion and after few seconds of hesitation look down at his feet mumbling

I would love to, but it seems that i lost my money as well as my memory and i wouldn't be able to pay for any books

The owner extend his hand Lucius took it and shake it,

Right never mind the money, I'm the owner,my name is Albert welcome in.

Thank you so much, they say my name is Jason

Albert looked at Lucius in confusion who is ,they say?

Well you see, i wake up in a dark alley a few weeks ago, and i can't remember my name or from where i am from. At the hospital they name me Jason 537.You see i have a tattoo on my neck no one can decipher it but the number.

Well Jason come in and have a cup of coffee while I will have a look in the books about old alphabets and see if i can help you.

And that's how Lucius spend his first day researching in old books with the help of Albert, what the drawings on his neck, meant and was.

A little before five Lucius excuse himself and promised to Albert to come back the next day, To make sure he will not forget, Albert gave him a card with the address and name of the shop.

Lucius step out of the shop with an urge to go to the shelter, he could not understand why he had that need to go, after all Albert had propose him to have dinner with him, and his family, but no Lucius felt he had to decline,he thanks profusely Albert, promising that soon ,he will eat at his table.

For now Lucius walk as fast as he could, toward the shelter, toward that attraction he felt in his soul.

**to be continued. ...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Still no beta still full of mistakes, my apologies, my dyslexia, doesn't help. but i live with it all my life, trying to get rid of it but didn't quite manage.I still don't own the characters, they still belongs to the fantastic J.K.Rowling. I just play with them to accommodate my fantasy**

**Chapter 11**

Lucius arrived nearly out of breath, he didn't know what had push him to walk so fast with the fear to be late. Arriving he saw the doors getting open on the line ,he let out a breath of relieve, he wasn't late ,in a few minutes, he felt like a line was pulling him. When he stepped in he saw her, a magnificent young woman, she had gold brown curls attache at the top of her neck, with a stick and few pens, he found this dovetailing, really strange but becoming, she wore a pair of worn denims with a bright yellow top. She was glorious, Lucius only hope she will come and serve at his table. He followed her every move, as if she had felt, his eyes on her, she suddenly turn to face him. She inhale deeply, yes Hermione eyes had land on the aqua marine eyes of Lucius. But what she saw was admiration but no recollection of whom she could be.Lucius, at that moment, wished he wasn't suffering of memory loss and homelessness.

Hermione carried her task giving smiles. to the people she served and few words to the one speaking to her. Soon she found herself at Lucius table there was no way she could avoid him tonight she was in charge to make sure that everyone had enough food in their plates. When she arrived at his level, she didn't know what to expect, was he going to insult her or ignore her all at once. None of this happen. He flash her a bright smile saying thank you miss,

I'm Jason, it's a pleasure to meet you. By simple reflexe she extended her hand to him:

Nice meeting you Jason, i am Hermione.

As soon as their hand touch, Lucius and Hermione felt a jolt of electricity.

Sorry miss , i didn't mean to hurt you.

Not at all mister, i think it was just a jolt of static, no harm is done, have a nice diner

Thank you, nice evening to you Hermione

On those parting words Hermione left Lucius to his meall and carried on to the others attendants to served their meals. As the night before once his meal consume Lucius brought his plate and cutlery to the man who was in charge of washing them,and direct his feet to the other line where he will receive a few sandwiches for the next day. From afar Hermione watch his humble attitude and was wondering why he called himself Jason. But for now she had no time to ask any questions, she had to follow Philip to see what other tasked were expected to be filled by each volunteers in turn. Philip was at a table with a register open in front of him, each man or woman passing in front of him were registered if they so wished. When Lucius arrived in front of him, Philip asked him if he wanted to take a shower, before getting his next day sandwiches. Lucius look at him a little confuse,

Sorry but what is a shower?

Philp look at him hiding his surprise,and call for an other volunteer to take his place. Taking Lucius by the elbow he gesture for Hermione to follow. They went in a private office where he motioned Lucius to seat on one of the arm chair, seating himself in front of him, Hermione by his side.

So tell me sir what is your name? i am Philip and this Hermione

Mmmmm they say I'm Jason

Who say so?

The man at the hospital

And once again, Lucius /Jason told the story, he could remember. Explaining that he could recall, a little bit more every day, but at times some words confused him,and he had no idea,what they meant.

Hermione being the big heart she was, felt tears running down her face, in a way, it was reminding her of her parents, that she had ovliate during the war. Philip took her hand to comfort her, but she had only eyes for the blond man in front of her, her enemy for so long until she learn the truth at his trial, on impulse she stood up and took him in a bear hug, Jason/ Lucius as much as Philip were shock by her action. After a few minutes Hermione recover, and looking at Jason /Lucius asked him the obvious,question : where do you live??? Learning he lived in the parc, not far from her house, took a step forward and boldly ask him, if he would like to come to her place, she had a spare room, and some company would greatly be appreciated. Philp jumped at her proposal,

Hermione are you mad you hardly know the man.

Thats where youre wrong,Philp, i knew him,in my past, and i want to help, him,recover.

Lucius during that hush, talk, had felt something twisting in his stomach, he was in fact ready to accept the proposal of the girl, but what would happen if the man talked her out of it?????

**to be continued. ...**


	12. Chapter 12

**i started this as a gamble. And i carry on as an outlet,to let the steam out of my emotions. July has been a harsh month,3 of my friends have left this earth in less than 3 weeks. So this chapter is for Vnss, Alain and Chantal. May you 3 rest in peace.****Still not beta,and the characters are still not ****mine.**** They still, belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter 12**

I knew him in a past life!

Jason. Would you like to come to my house i have a spare room that you could use,while recovering,what do you think?

Lucius look at the girl with an incredulous look in his eyes

Why would you take me?aren't you afraid of a stranger?

Of course not, i see you don't remember but we have met before. Will you give me a chance at helping you?

As i have nothing to lose ,yes i will come thank you miss.

Philip,do you still need me? Hermione asked to her coworker

No Hermione you are free to come and go as you wished,but do you think it's safe for you to take Jason to your house?

Do not worry ,i have known him since childhood and was at school with his son.

Right then i have no more to say, take care of yourself and if you need help I'll be happy to provide it to you, thank you for your help tonight.

On those parting words Lucius/Jason and Hermione started toward the Grangers house.

Upon arrival Hermione showed the spare room ,and bathroom, to Lucius showing him how to use the light switch. Lucius try to get everything in his memory, but had doubt that he would remember the next day, if he was needing to use it on his own. That's when Hermione always the brightest girl there was, provide him with a small notebook and pen, so he could write in it, everything he was needing to remember on daily basis. And that's how rebuilding Lucius memory started.

The next day, Hermione went to the kitchen to prepare a healthy breakfast for the both of them, but after one hour of waiting for Lucius to come down, she started to worry. She took upon herself to go and knock on his door having no answer, she turn slowly the door handle to discover, that the blankets pillows and Lucius had gone. She started a frantic search of the house to see if anything else was missing, but no all was in the place it should be. Well she wasn't going to make a big fuss for two blankets and a few pillows. So she decided to open the windows on the garden side of the house, this is where she saw him, he had made his bed under the willow at the far end of the garden next to the little pond who had in the past contain Koï japanese fishes whom were the pride of her father.She wonder what on earth he was doing outside when he had a room with a comfortable bed to sleep in. Going down to the garden,Hermione walked toward the sleeping wizard wondering what was the best way to wake him up. She in fact had nothing to do ,as by the time she reach his side Lucius was starting to stretch like a cat who had had the best of sleep. Turning his head Lucius saw her and blush to be caught, in his sleeping arrangements.

Good morning miss, i hope me sleeping outside wasn't a problem, but you see i can't sleep in doors, i suffocated and since i started sleeping in the park i found out that i slept much better. Surrounded by trees and flowers I have no idea why, but soft bed and walls give me the sensation, that I'm gonna be lock in without escape,

No it is not problem , you know you could sleep in the room with the window and door open, if the weather is too hot.

I never thought of it, but if you don't mind for now i would like to enjoy the peace and fresh air of your garden

As you wished, are you hungry? Breakfast is awaiting us,

Thank you so much, a coffee will be much appreciate.

Come on then,let's go susten ourselves, shall we?

Not waiting for an answer Hermione led the way, to the kitchen corner, where french toast, fruit salad ,cereals and coffee, were waiting under stasis charms.

During breakfast the conversation was little for not saying non existent the silence did not bother Hermione but she wonder if Jason /Lucius had anything to aske.

So she took on her to do small talk. But she got no reaction, and after few tries stop all at once..

When breakfast was over she was astonished to see Lucius standing up, to clear the table and bring the dishes to the sink, where he started to do the washing up. It took her moments before she could react.

Hmmmm what are you doing sir?

Well i remember that in the house after the hospital i was asked to do so, as you cook i thought it was fair that i clean! Oh and please call me Jason, miss

If i call you Jason please call me Hermione.

Could you please write your name in the notebook for me, it is such a foreign name to my ears that i have difficulties remembering it.I suppose it will take me few days to have it in my brain.

Hermione without thinking accio the notebook with a flick of her wand,which result in Lucius diving to the corner of the wall rolling himself in a foetus position, hand over his head, like if he was expecting to be punish.Hermione gasp at his action, and run to him, wondering what had frighten him so much. Slapping her forehead at her stupidity she excuse herself profusely, of course he had no memories of being magical, and it was probably magic who had put him, in such a state.

She tried to explain her actions, but Lucius was in a catatonic state.After soothing him, she slowly got him up, and took him to his bedroom,where she laid him on his bed holding his hand rubbing circles on his palm. His breathing slowly return to normal, and he fell in a dip sleep, full of nightmares and screams. She stayed to his side, singing soft lullabies like her mother used to do when she was a child.

Lucius didn't wake up for the duration of the day.

While at his side Hermione decide to write a letter to Harry, to let him know of what was happening, asking him not to say a word to Ron, knowing full well, that Harry will be helping her to understand what happened to the Malfoy family after Lucius release,and not judging her,for her actions as Ron would have done.

After the letter was word to her perfect standart, she charmed it so only Harry could read it, and if anyone else tried they will see a blank parchment. She then went to her window and with her wand summoned a post owl .Giving the bird a sickle in his pouch and a treat she send him to find and deliver her note to her friend.

After spending the day by Lucius she found herself exhausted, as everytime she left his hand he start screaming, no other choice present to her, other than she had to lay down next to him, holding still his hand she douse of hoping the next day, he will have recovered enough, to listen, to the first of many lessons he will have to learn under the tutelage of his new appointed teacher,Hermione Granger.

**to be continued **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry, for the bad spelling and grammar but without a computer, and with a very old tablet, unfortunately i can't download a corrector nor share files with the very kind Lucyole who proposed to beta correct my unworthy word game. Anyway i must thank all of you who follow and favor, this prose. I would love to know how you came across it, it's astonishing. Enough with the drivel.**

**I still do not own the characters , they belong to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter ****13**

Tap .tap .tap... Hermione jerk out of her slumber to that persisting noise, strangely she could not move, what the hell? She was entangled in Lucius arms, oh yes! she recall, the man next to her, had had a strange episode, after her wand use, and did not want to let go of her hand, after he had fallen asleep and scream like a tortured soul every time she had tried to disentangle her hand from his grip.

Tap .tap .tap ... oh yes the noise, gently she pulled herself out of his iron grip.In his deep sleep, Lucius groaned at the loss of contact, but did not wake up. Slowly tiptoeing Hermione went to open the window to Harry,new owl. The bird liking Hermione more than the other people he had to deliver mail for his owner,came to perch himself on her shoulder, snuggling his head in her smooth hair. She padded him and took the parchment roll attached to his leg, the bird still perched on her shoulder hooting softly she went to the kitchen, where owl treats were kept. She fed the bird a few pieces before releasing it by the door of the garden. Before opening Harry letter she put the coffee maker on, after the night she had had,caffeine will be much needed to pass the day without crashing from tiredness. Once her cup full of black and aromatic liquid, she sat at her kitchen table and sip, the bitter beverage, after few minutes the fog obscuring her brain, evaporate and left her fit to read the answers to her questions.

Hermione

The content of your letter,made me worried for your sanity,and safety. I know Malfoy senior was proven to be on our side after all. But it does not mean that he was not a bigot and hated muggles born wizards. You tell me that he has no memories and does not know his name and goes by the name Jason. Are you sure it's not an act, to get into your life, and make a hell of it? Ok ok, please do not shout, i can hear your arguments and rambling, but think of it the other way round and put yourself in my shoes, how would you reacted? You probably would have not answer my letter, and put a squad in action, to find me and bring me back to reason. But knowing you , I'm sure you would hex me into next century if i tried to locate you, and appear on your doorstep. So i will trust you as i always have, just promise me that if you are in any sort of danger, you shall contact me, by any means possibles.

Right back to what i know.

After the trial the Malfoys went, back to their manor, i do not know what happen in between them, but the next day, the divorce office received a letter stating that old Malfoy wanted to divorce from Narcissa Malfoy, née Black. Leaving her with more than half of their fortune. Keeping only the manor for himself and one of his companies . The others , were left in the hands of his son to run them, and provide to the needs of his mother. Narcissa, asked for an international port key, and left the same day, as the divorce was register. Draco remained, at the manor with his father. Apparently to become familiar with the management of the companies that Lucius gave to his mother.To make a long story short, a week after the divorce, Draco declared his father's disappearance to the authorities, He was worried that something bad had happen, to the old man. After the trial, and the discovery of Lucius part, during the war,Narcissa became hysterical, calling him blood traitor and many others niceties . When she had spend all her energy and lost her voice, Lucius took a parchment and wrote the divorce letter, after signing it Narcissa sign it as well, to give her approval. Then left the study banging the door. And since then Malfoy senior had been drowning his sorrow in bottles after bottles of fire whisky, Draco went a few times to look after his father, as the house elves were worried and report to him about the insane quantities of fire whisky that their masters absorbed over a few hours.

Dixit Draco.

This is the reason why he came to report Lucius disappearance to the auror office after the elves told him, that Lucius had gone out and did not return. Apparently Lucius had not return for more than two days, because of his distraught set of mind, the search has been very thorough, but the aurors reached a wall, everywhere they looked. I must admit no one thought to look into muggle London. Because of who he was.

I hope this information will be useful to you. As you asked me i shall not tell a soul, of where Lucius is, until you agreed to it.

Take care of yourself and keep in touch please not only when you need me but also, just to let me know that you are fine. I promise i shall not divulge to Ron that we are in contact only if you keep sending me an owl once in a while.

Your loving brother Harry.

Hermione read the letter once twice and many more times, until she knew it by heart. Something was off , Harry did not lie, to her. Being who she was, her analytic brain,told her, that Draco had been the one lying to the aurors,She will need to uncover the truth to be able to help her charge to recover his memory. But for now she had, a grown wizard to take care of, as if he was a toddler.

**to be continued. ...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Not beta, characters still not mine, they belong to JK.ROWLING.****Thank you to all of you for following or favouring this game of words**

**Chapter 14**

Lucius stayed in bed for a week, Hermione couldn't wake him up. She took on her not to call a doctor, as he was only sleeping, she fed him soup and scourified him every so often. Hermione was happy that Madame Pomfrey the nurse of Howgard had teach her a way to make unconscious patients ingest potions and food. By placing the vial of potion in the open mouth of the unconscious person,

Staying next to him day and night, but of course studying for her A-level classes. She was wondering how long it will take him to emerged from his slumber.At the same time she wasn't in a hurry, afraid that his memory would come back, and he would be enraged to find himself in her living quarters.

Eventually the nightmares ceased and Lucius fell in a quiet sleep, snoring softly, which amuse Hermione. She had put a desk in the bedroom with the window in her back, like this she had plenty natural light to read and take notes, while facing the bed, in which lay the slime figure of her once father nemesis, and teenage crushe.

Slowly after a week Lucius start to wake stretching his body, and moaning as if he was in pain.Hermione rose from her desk and went promptly to his side ,wandlessly she got a bowl of warm water and a washcloth with which she bathe his face, neck and hands gently, the moaning cease immediately, and slowly, he open his aquamarine eyes, at first unfocused and slowly looking right and left, until they came to halt on the hazelnuts eyes of Hermione, but the look he had , was of some confuse man with no memories.

Hi , how do you feel?

Sorry but who are you? And where am i ?

Don't you remember me , Jason?

Mmmmm, no i am sorry miss.

What is the last you remember?

Could i please have some water, my mouth is so dry?

Of course ,sorry i should have start by that.

Hermione went to pour a glass of water and gave it to the blond confuse man still laying in the bed of her guest room. Lucius/Jason was truly confuse, he explained that he remembered to be sleeping in a hospital for a few days, but nothing else.

Who are you miss?

My name is Hermione does it sound familiar to you?

No so sorry, i feel like i am missing a full parf of my life,

Would you mind if i call a healer to look at you? I am truly worried of your condition. Do you remember your name or the name of a family member?

No i am so tired like i haven't been sleeping in month! What's wrong with me?

Ok let me tell you what i know: you are Lord Lucius Malfoy,you have a son name Draco, and a divorced wife Narcissa, does those things sound familiar to you?

Absolutely not, and those names are really strange, when i woke up you called me Jason, i think i prefer that name.

Then i will call you Jason, for now at least. But let me tell you what we are going to do right now , first you are going to eat breakfast and then i shall run a bath for you, and while you are soaking i will call, a healer, if this is alright with you.

Do as you wishe miss!

And like this Lucius/Jason found himself in front a plate of fruits ,white cheese , some toast layered with marmalade , and a hot mug of coffee. After eating his first meal in a long time Lucius found himself nearly dousing on the kitchen table, Hermione seeing this postponed the bath, and took him upstairs once again to his bed. While he had his digesting nap, she call for a post owl, once the bird land on the kitchen window she gave him a few treats before sending him to deliver the three letters she had wrote hoping that at least one of them would get a quick answer

to be continued. ...


	15. Chapter 15

**Oupsss, I'm back,again with no beta ,crazy ideas, and still not the owner of the characters. Snifffff, the characters are and will be always belong to the fabulous story teller, JK ROWLING**** Chapter 15**

The first owl, brought an answer from Minerva McGonagall. Of course Hermione could ask Poppy over to her house to help her take care of her friend.As the castle was on holiday, and none of the stuffs in residence had much to do.

The second owl came from Poppy telling Hermione that she would come in an hour with a friend who was a mind healer.

The third owl was from Harry, who promise not to speak about the where abouts of Lucius until it was proven that his amnesia was from a concussion or a magical accident. Oh yes Hermione was suspecting that Lucius condition was the result of an arson and so until it was determined who had put him in such condition, she did not want the miscreant to know where he was, just in case he would like to finish the job.

Seeing what had happen with the use of her wand, she asked Lucius to go to his room, as she was to receive friends in private. He complied readily as he was still tired. Hermione did not want him to witness the arrival of the healers, either by floo or apparition, she first wanted to explain,to them what she knew of Lucius predicament. So they will not use their wands without letting him know what they will do with that piece of wood.

Madame Pomfrey arrived with her collegue healer Etherslumber. Hermione was relieved to see Poppy, she had had so much time alone that she had elaborated thousands scenarios, about Lucius amnesia. As she had obliviate her parents, she was afraid they will suffer also from daily amnesia.

Of course Hermione being who she was, offered her visitor some tea, and started telling them all she knew about Lucius's condition.

After listening the mind healer asked her, why she hadn't contact madame Pomfrey, as soon as Lucius had his panicked attack after seeing her use of a wand. Hermione was sheepish,and for once she had no explanation for how she had acted. She only could apologised hoping, that it didn't jeopardise the chances to heal Lucius. Before the nurse and the mind healer could leave the table to go to Lucius . She blurt out all she had on her heart. How before she left to hunt for the horcrux with Harry and Ron, she perform the obliviate spell on her parents to erase herself from their memories and send them to Australia. Knowing that being muggleborn, she will be stalked like and animal by blood thirsty hunters. So at the time she had thought it was a good idea to obliviat them to protect them. But now she was afraid the counter spell wouldn't work and she would never get back her parents in her life. The mind healer Etherslumber reassure her, he will happily go with her and see if the counter spell could be performed safely. But for now he would be glad to see what could be done for the patriarch of the Malfoy family. Hermione led the way up the stairs to Lucius bedroom. She lightly knocked on the door but no answer came so she open the door silently to discover that Lucius had once again fallen asleep. Etherslumber put a finger on his mouth asking her and madame Pomfrey to not speak a word. He went to Lucius and perform a wandless spell, sending Lucius in a deeper sleep. Then he spoke to the two woman,explaining, that having the patient in deep sleep, it will be easier for him to invade without hurting the brain of the subject.

Taking his wand out of his holster, the healer perform the legilimens spell, but not the conventional one ,at the same time of entering Lucius memory, he project on the wall behind the bed, the images of what Lucius memories was showing him, so Hermione and Poppy, could see at the same time as him.

At first the images were blurred and turning like a tornado ,it seem nothing could stop them from turning . Mister Ethrslumber,try to petrified them but nothing could stop them. Hermione overwhelmed by what she saw took Lucius hand in her smaller one, and suddenly the tornado stop,freezing thousands of pictures.It was such a capernaum, The healer stop the spell, and came back out of Lucius memories to speak with both women.

**to ne continued**


	16. Chapter 16

**Muggle life gets in the way, so no much time to write. Anyway, as i still have no beta and no computer, but my dictionary im sure no one is missing my game of words. As usual i do not own the characters, they will always belong to JK. ROWLING, i just borrow them.Only the plots belongs to me , and then again i am sure they are hundred others stories out there,much better than this one.**

**Chapter 16**

Hermione had thousands questions, but for once did not harass the healer, she let him come back to reality. The healer turn his head, and ask the two women to follow him out of the room, he lead the way to the drawing room down the stairs,waiting for the two women to settle on the sofa he took a chair to face them,clearing his voice he told them what will have to be done to bring back Lucius memories.

So as you saw lord Malfoy brain is like a tornado, when you touch his hand Miss Granger it stop turning but everything became blurred and foggy, that is one of the reasons he can not remember what he learn yesterday,or one hour ago. He has the basic memory for walking ,talking, speaking ,but can not remember where was the flat he lived in when being release from the hospital. He found the shelter kitchen twice because it was a question of survival. But if you would put him in the street today,and ask him to show you the way, he would not understand what your talking about. He is not in immediate danger, but the less people know about his condition the better. He has been obliviate ,by someone who just did not know how to perform the spell,or did it purposely wrong to damage Lord Malfoy brain irrevocably. This i shall know for sure after working with him on fixing daily memories. I am not going to hide it from you miss but it will take a long time. I cannot give you a frame time but it could take from one month to ten years, to get lord Malfoy back to his normal self

Hermione questions died on the tip of her tongue. She was chocked would it be the same for her parents, what would become of Lucius when she went back to her studies. She was stunned.

Seeing her confusion healer Etherslumber put a reassuring hand on hers.

First miss

Please call me Hermione

Right Hermione first, we gone prepare Lucius to travel with us to Australia, as we cannot just let him behind us unattended.

Hermione mouth fell open, but i cannot just take him with me to reconcile with my parents, i want this time for me alone i have not been in touch with them since before the war.

I understand Hermione but the man trust you, if we leave him alone anything could happen and we could lose him, and never found him back.

Hermione was dumbstruck, Poppy took the opportunity to ask a few questions of her own.

Healer Etherslumber :what if i moved in Hermione flat, for the time you both will spend in Australia, do you think i could take care of him?

Of course that is if you trust me Hermione with your house.

Shhh, girl don't thank me now, let see if first Lucius will accept me

Madame i am sure you could make him do the exercises, he will have to do daily, and if miss Hermione agrees it will be more efficient for the first few weeks that he stays in a place where he feels at peace

Poppy of course i trust you with my house, that means so much for me that you will sacrifice your holidays to help me with my charge. Said Hermione taking the nurse in a big bear hug.

Well then that settle the time in Australia, it will give you some alone time with your parents once we have reverse their memories, but i was thinking, that when the new school year will start you won't want to miss it, Hermione , so what about moving Lucius in a concealed flat at Hogwarts, i am sure Minerva will agree , like this you could come every day to visit him,as your presence seems to soothe him.The nurse had said all this without breathing she knew Hermione by heart, if she had just a little space in between words, she would have been interrupt my the against arguments of the younger witche.

Etherslumber took the end of the speech to put his inner thoughts on the table.

Hermione have you spoken about Malfoy in your house to anyone?

Yes Healer, i spoke with my friend Harry, asking him not to say a word to no one,

Could you ask mister Potter to join us ,as soon as possible

I will ask a mail owl to take a letter to him,

Mmmm don'tyou have a floo connection?

Oh sure yes , i forgot i am so use to live as a muggle when here.

So please floo call him, asking him to come as soon as he can.

Poppy could you call Minerva and ask her the same?

Yes of course, It's teatime she will be in her ,office.

Well while you are making your calls, i shall go back upstairs to talk with lord Malfoy, and see what are the memories he can talk about.

As soon as the Healer had gone Poppy did her floo call to Minerva, the new headmistress of Hogwarts. And Hermione did hers to her friend hoping she will catch him out of Ron ears.

**to be continued. ...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you Luciole for your faith in me and your chocolates cookies.****I still don't own the characters they are JK. Rowling property. ****Chapter ****17**

Minerva McGonagall step out of the chimney brushing the soothe of her shoulders, and was nearly thrown out of balance by the petulant Harry Potter, when the boy realise he bump into Hogwarts headmistress and not a wall, he apologised words tumbling out of his mouth as if it had a life of its own. Minerva looked at him, raising her eyebrows , shutting his rambling in a second. Hermione went to her head of house hand raise to say hello to the woman who had been a mother figure for the six years. But Minerva took her hand and pulled her in a fierce embrasse. For once Hermione was out of words, everyone in the room looked at the two women, feeling like stalkers. Once the greetings and introduction were over, Hermione invite everyone to take a seat, proposing drinks to her unexpected guests. They settle for tea and side glasses of brandy.

Once everyone was settle, Hermione was invited to recount her encounter with Lucius at the kitchen shelter and how she had thought it was a good idea to take him with her. She told the episode of utter fright he had when he saw her using her wand ,and how he became catatonic. Harry wanted to ask questions as he was sure Malfoy was just playing tricks ,he was hundred percent sure Malfoy, was abusing Hermione kindness, he was so stuck up in his believes that nothing could make him change his mind. It took a lot of explanations and of persuasion from healer Etherslumber to make him see sense. Minerva listen to all what the mind healer had to say, wondering why Poopy had asked her to come. Finally Hermione ask Poppy to take over not sure she could explain properly what will have to be done to insure that Lucius will one day regain the complete use of his brain and memory.

Harry jump out of his chair once again:

No way Hermione you're not gonna take the man with you and you are not going to take care of him while finishing your studies. We will put him in Saint Mungus thats why hospitals are for.Don't you see his taking advantage of your kindness?

Hermione looked at Harry her face flaming in anger, but before she could word her furry Minerva,look at Harry, and spoke in low menacing voice:

mister Potter have you listen to one word of what healer Etherslumber had said or have you zone out to your perpetual day dream hoping miss Granger will do the assignment for you as per usual? I wonder how such a stupid self centric man as you had been able to defeat Voldemort.? I'm thinking that maybe i should talk with the minister, for him to rethink of training you as a future auror, the wizarding world might be in greater danger with you as an auror than to have Tom Riddle as a leader. We fought a war to suppress prejudices and here you are insulting the intelligence of your best friend and the diagnostic of the most brilliant mind healer, our world count since Merlin himself

. Frankly I'm ashamed to had had you as one of my house.

Harry face and neck became so red of shame that if he had been a cauldron steam would have come out of it. He looked around the room to get some help, but no one dare look at him. Once Minerva was finish talking the silence was so thick you could feel it like a heavy blanket on the shoulders of all presents.

In hush voice Harry apologise for his stupidity, Minerva look at him, and node her head without a word.

Headmistress Mcgonagall look at the people seated around the table and clear her throat before starting to speak.

So if i understand correctly someone obviate mister Malfoy but did a very bad job of it. And the only way to cure the brain of this poor man is for him to be with miss Granger as much as possible because her presence calm him, and she will be the only one able to teach him everyday new things,making sure he will not forget them the next minute?

Yes madam that is correct, but if it's not possible to accommodate an undetectable flat for the subject, in the premise of Hogwarts, and if you think it's not appropriate for Miss Granger to carry on taking care of Mr Malfoy, i shall find other accommodations for him, in one of my residences and attach him to one of the nurses. But this will not insure the recovery of his lost life and memory. As with miss Granger I'm a hundred percent sure to give the man all he has lost. Miss Granger and i will leave England by the end of the week to go to her parents. While i will help reverse their memories, mister Malfoy can stay in the care of madame Pomfrey as they will both stay here in miss Granger house, or they can travel with us to Australia and stay in the same hotel as us, allowing, Hermione to visit him one hour per day. But after this when school term start, it's up to you headmistress. Nervertheless i would appreciate to be informed of your intentions in advance to make the best accommodations for the patient.

Minerva had listen and taken her decision, mister Etherslumber Hogwarts will welcome Lucius in an undetectable flat, Lord Malfoy has been a spy for the light during the war, he has gone through enough, so i will do everything in my power, to help him,and see his assailants put behind the bars of Azkaban. And that will be your work mister Potter once Lucius has recover his memories. Is it understood Harry?

Harry node at the headmistress in acknowledgement, no one in their right minds will refuse anything to Minerva.

And meanwhile we all shall go to Australia with you Hermione. I trully need some holidays and like this i will help Poppy with Lucius, while youll go reconcile with your parents.

Once Minerva had finish her little speech, no one dare contradict this formidable woman. At the same time Hermione felt her heart overflowing with gratitude for her head of house who had always been like a surrogate mother,to her cubs for nine month a year during their education and this for the seven years they spend at Hogwarts

**to be continued. ...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to all of you following this game of words. Lucyole all your reviews keep me going, i love chocolate, sorry i couldn't answer you earlier apparently i have a bug with the application.****As usual there are no betas, but an old dictionary and 40 years ago memories of my teacher Miss Rogers.****Still not owning the characters they belong to JK.Rowling, i just borrow them.**

**Chapter 18**

While everyone was standing to give their goodbyes to Hermione, screams pierce the quietness of the house.

No...no... not my child leave him alone, Narcissa i will not oblige him to take the mark. Noooooooooooo.*

Hermione and the mind healer, jump in action, in three steps they were a the bottom of the staircase climbing them in a rush to reach the bedroom where Lucius had been left to rest. Hermione turn the door handle slowly as not to startle Lucius if he was up. But she shouldn't have worry, he was trashing on his bed mumbling and screaming. She approached him cautiously, putting her hand on his arm to stop him,to be even more tangle in his bed sheets. As soon as her hand close around his arm,like sensing it was her, Lucius body relaxed but didn't wake. Healer Etherslumber approach the bed as well, and start casting diagnosis spells above the figure of Lucius. With a flick of his wand and a non verbal legilimens, he enter Lucius mind softly as not to startle him. Like before a projection of the memories and emotions could be seen on the wall. Again a hurricane of blurred images were to be seen. The episode of clarity long dissolve in the maze,of his damage brain just an image of a fury face surrounded by blond hair remained but was already fading. Minerva, Poppy and Harry,having followed were standing in the door frame choked by what was playing on the wall. That's when it down on Harry that yes what had been said down stairs was truly the truth, He had had doubts but now his auror training kick in and for the very first time he pull out of his robe a muggle notebook and pen, to take notes of what he could see out of the images shown on the wall..

Hermione seeing the desperation in the few images still clear on the wall, started to hum a lullaby ,like a mother would do to her child after a nightmare. The sound soothe the mind of the distraught man ,even more than her hand on his arm.Healer Ertherslumber decide to give Lucius a few drops of a calming potion,he had in his inner robes pocket. Once Lucius was again in a quiet sleep, everyone left the bedroom.

Minerva took upon her to brew another pot of tea for all of them, while in the kitchen she called as well for a house elf from Hogwarts kitchens asking for the bottle of brandy hidden in her office. Levitating the tray with all the beverages she sat down again at the dining table,wondering what should be done.

Mr Etherslumber wait for everyone to be serve before speaking.

As we could see and heard Mr Malfoy unconscious memories. We will have a month and a half to help Lucius. Sending him in this state to Hogwarts is not an option.

The fact that you have agreed to come with us Mesdames will be of a great help. Also i think it would be nice if you could join Hermione while she explained to her parents why she had to obliviate them. They might not be happy with their daughter's ,it would be good if an adult was with her. No offence Hermione but in muggle world you are not yet consider, as an adult.

No offenses taken .

Right then it's settle. I will go back to my office to take the potions ,will need for the patient. This will give everyone time to prepare your trunks. Shall we meet in four hours here again? That will give us time,to reach, the portkey office at the ministry.

Perfect for me ,I'll go back to Hogwarts and put Fillius in charge while I'm away.

What shall i do?

Everyone turn around . Harry was standing in a corner, he had been forgotten and for once had kept quiet.

Harry, i think is best if you go back ,but keep what you have seen and heard here for yourself, don't breathe a word not even to Ron ,or Ginny, it wouldn't be good for gossips to spread ,until, we can be sure of what happen.

Ok, Hermione but please take care, and let me know if you need help.

I will now go, and thank you again for your help. I love you brother.

On those parting words everyone left to get prepare for this hurried travel.

Once Hermione was alone,she went back up the stairs to prepare a bag for herself and her charge. Once everything was in her beaded bag, she went to Lucius bedroom and slowly woke him up, she was sure he will be grateful to be able to shower,and have some food, before to be knock out again,and taken,to a different continent.

Entering the room, she found him, waking up slowly, when he saw her,something strange happen, his face lit up with a beautiful smile. Hermione was taken aback ,never had she seen him so handsome and young.

Smiling back,she neared the bed,asking Lucius if he would like to take a shower or a bath. Pensive, he look at her, and then with his rough voice answer quietly, a shower please, but could i have some water first. Nodding Hermione gave him a glass of water, then showed him,the facilities.

Once Lucius was clean and had change in a clean set of clothes he found on the bed, he look out the door, but didn't know where to go. Hermione heard him and from down stairs called for him to join her in the kitchen for a tea.

Three hours later, Lucius was in the living room, waiting in front of the chimney, Hermione had spend those hours explaining what will happen, green flames an people walking out of them. Lucius was seated like an expecting child, his christmas presents,

Minerva and Poppy were the first ones to arrive, Lucius was fascinated and applaud like at the theater, and when Etherslumber step out of the chimney, Lucius asking to do the same, it took lots a patience to get his excitement under control.

Mr Etherslumber look at the group and wonder the best way to appared lucius lo the ministry, subtly from his pocket he send a sleeping spell to the man catching him before he could hurt himself. Then work on changing his appearance. From blond and long,his hair became brown and short, from slender and tall,he change for chubby and short. Once all the physical changes were in place, he imperio Lucius before to wake him, it would have been a problem to portkey with a unconscious body, not sure the officials would have left them do.

They all apparated to the atrium, and went,on for their journey to Australia.

**to be continued**


	19. Chapter 19

**I never set my feet in Australia, and I'm sorry about it, any and all mistakes will be my own. I discover the town of Brisbane on Google and an old atlas. Luckily for you and me we shall not stay long in the country .Lucyole your words of encouragement push me to continue this story.**** As usual no beta has had to suffer, through my bad spelling or grammar mistakes. Only my dictionary start to loose pages. Unfortunately i still do not own the characters, they belong to JK. Rowling. **

**Chapter 19**

Our quintet cross the atrium to enter one of the many lifts to reach the portkey department. The golden grilles of the lift open in front of our little group, who hurriedly board the demon box. As soon as the last passenger had stepped in the lift start to go left and down at a furious speed, luckily some handles hanging from the ceiling were helping the poor passengers. After many halt and up and downs. The group reached the seventh level, department of international transportation and custom. Hurriedly they step out of the lift, and breath with relieve to be in one piece, without broken boned or bruises.. They walk to the counter to registered their departure and get the port who will take them across the world. Mr Etherslumber took upon him to talk with the clerk behind the desk. The man was busy reading ,having no intention to acknowledge the presence of the five travelers. After waiting a few minutes mr Etherslumber put his wand under the nose of the lazy man closing his book. The clerk head jerk up in furry ,ready to call the security, but his mouth hang open, when he saw his old head of house Minerva Mcgonagall and the war heroine Hermione Granger. Stuttering he ask what could he do for them.

The headmistress smile slowly seeing her old student,he had never been one of his favourite, he had pass his OWLS but failed miserably at his NEWTS.

Mr Slowcatch,could you give us a portkey for Brisbane capital of the Queensland in Australia please. I think all the papers have been complete by mr Etherslumber, you should be able to find our group ,in the register whom is under your nose on the desk just in front of you.

Yes madame right away

The poor boy was red like a ripe tomato he wasn't brilliant far from it,but all in all, he was a good man, he had never gone against the rules and had done his best.Looking in the register he found the party of five,duly written in it,with all their wands characteristic.

Hmmm, ok sorry,but i have to check your wands to make sure that you are who, you say,i am sorry madame but such is the protocol.

Hermione was going to open her mouth to say that one of them didn't have a wand, but the mind healer elbowed her, nodding his head in the negative, she looked at him in confusion, and was going to argue, when she heard him

Jason present your wand to mr Slowcatch please.

Jason/Lucius took the piece of wood out of his pocket robe. Handing it to the man behind the desk, letting a very confuse and speechles Hermione with an open mouth.

Once all the wands were check, a door open behind the desk , inviting them to the traveling chamber giving them a very old and rusted door handle

The port will activate in five minutes,do all of you know how it works?

Yes we know ,they chorus.

Good have a safe travel,on the other side a represent from the office of Australian international travel will welcome you

Thank you my boy.

On those words the door close and everyone got in a circle around the door handle. Suddenly a bleu vibrating light, appeared, all put a finger on the metal, in a rush of wind they found themselves in a black spiral,seeing oceans and forest passing under their feet, at least for the ones who have kept their eyes open. Not even five minutes later, their feet touch the stone of a room, similar to the one they left behind. They were all shaken but in one piece. A door open and a woman very tall enter with a smile greeting them.

Welcome to my country. I hope you will have a pleasant stay amongst us. Wizarding Brisbane is very small, most of us live amongst muggles, if you wished for a nice hotel, the muggle world will provide with the best accomodations.

Thank you miss, for your help.

Not at all, it's my pleasure, to show travelers our beautiful country, and give them advise about it.

Well in that case you will be able to tell us how to get to Kangaroo cliffs. We are looking for the muggle family of miss Granger.

Are you the miss Granger, who help Harry Potter, to free the world of that snake dictator?

Yes i am.

Fantastic miss it's such an honour, to meet you. Thank you so much, what you did save all the wizards from around the world. I actually knows exactly where your parents live and it will be a pleasure to guide you.

Thank you miss, but i wouldn't like to bother you, if you just give us the address we shall be fine.

Certainly not, i will drive you there myself, But first,would you like to check in a hotel,to freshen up,and change in warmer clothes?

Yes thank you miss,mmm,sorry didn't catch your name!

Siena Martin, sir

Well then miss Martin, i have book a suite at the Casino hotel.

Very good choice, so let's proceed,to the exit.

Arriving outside of the Australian ministry, everyone shiver slightly, it was morning and the winter sun had not grace the sky of its rays. An official car stopped in front of the steps. They all hastily got in while the driver was putting the luggages in the boot. The car was big on the outside but even bigger inside a few extension charms had been applied. Sienna sat in front with the driver, while the others were having the best time ever in the back. A floating tray, was going around serving mugs of hot chocolate, and some comforting biscuits. They all devore that impromptu breakfast thanking their hostess for such nice attention.

The drive to the hotel wasn't long. But they had time to see the waking of the city, it's numerous buildings,and the banks of the river who gave her name to the city.

The car stop in front of a very old building looking like a castle, with so many arches and small pillars that it looked like lace made out of stone. A porter came to open the door of the limousine and welcome them to the most famous and old hotel of the country.

The entrance hall was magnificent with it's dark woods and red carpets of an other time. Hermione had never seen something so grandiose. Mr Etherslumber register them all,and a groom,showed them the way to the lift. They board the ancestor, once the gold grill was closed the ascent to their floor started at a turtle speed.

**to be continued **


	20. Chapter 20

**I must thank each and everyone of you who has taken the time to read follow and favourite this game of words. I truly wonder how you find me as i never advertise in any group, and shall never do it. ****So this being said, this has still no beta,and the characters still belong to JK. Rowling**

**Chapter 20**

When the old lift at last reach the third floor it open its gates, in front of two engrave doors painted in beige with gold arabesque highlighting the sculptures of the wood. The groom open them and stepping to the side bow slightly to allowed the group of travelers to see the magnificence of the foyer, used as well as living room. Two big windows at the far end, were letting the light,of this winter day bathe the room, in a grey luminous gloom. On each sides facing each other were two monumentals red marbles chimney where a few logs were burning,providing a nice heat. Each chimneys were surrounded by two doors. The groom asked if he could be of any help, but the answer being a collective no,left closing the doors behind him. Minerva look around her , but had no time for a word,before mr Etherslumber spoke.

You ladies have each one a room, me and Jason, will share the last one as it will be easier for me to keep an eye on him. So let's look around to see which room has two beds, the others three will be for you.

None of them utter a word but you could see on their faces, that they were not really happy to be boss around and taken care of like children. Everyone had forgotten that Siena Martin was still with them,when she started speaking.

All right as you see they are two chimneys, and like i told you before, we live amongst muggles,the hotel is half wizard half muggle, and this suite is one of them. On your left facing the window is a normal fireplace but the one on the right can be use to floo where ever you like. With a flourish of her wand a stack of papers appear in Siena hand. Those are the places you can floo to,without being caught by muggles.

Thank you Siena, i think I'm gonna change and head to my parents place ,i would love to spend as much time as possible with them.

Right, miss Granger our chauffeur will drive you where ever you like, that is a minimum, we can do ,for the person who help Harry Potter to defeat the worst wizard, our community had to face, after Grindelwald.

Blushing Hermione thank the ministry official and went to one of the rooms to put warmer clothings .

Etherslumber and Malfoy went to there room, Lucius was disoriented but follow and did as he was told, the imperius curse giving him no choice.

Poppy and Minerva just wave their wand and transform their summer clothing, to winter ones, they looked at each other and start giggling like teens. After giving some hush instructions to Poppy, Minerva ,Hermione,and Etherslumber, left the suit, following Siena to the car awaiting them. The drive to the Wilkins house passed like a blurred . Siena proposed to wait, but they were all adamant that it wasn't necessary . As soon as the car left, Hermione direct her steps to the door. Once there she look at her headmistress to get the strength she was needing to ring the bell. Minerva gave her a node and avery tender smile. This help, settle Hermione nerves, her finger press the button,

Behind the door the faint noise of footsteps could be heard. Suddenly the door was open by a middle age woman the copy of Hermione with just a few lines, around the eyes. The woman smile to the people on her doorstep, before words could be exchange, the life burning in her eyes was extinguished, Minerva catch the woman by the arm, before she fell to the floor. Hermione was so shocked ,that she was paralysed her brain trying to process what just happened. Mr Etherslumber pushed her in the back,to enter the house and close the door behind him. A voice was heard from the salon* who is it love?*

As no answer came the man step out of the room,and was met by the same spell as his wife.

Hermione was render furious by the actions of the mind healer. Without warning she turn to face him and slap him across the face stuttering

How dare ? you acted without warning me, you could have at least let me say hello to them, let me explain them what i have done ,let them the choice to remain the Wilkins or to be again the Grangers.

Tears were running down her face her breathing quickened ,she was beginning to suffocate, Minerva touch her shoulder from the side trying to divert her from the sight of the healer, seeing that her light touch was useless she pulled the sobbing girl in her arms holding her tight to her chest while drawing soothing patterns on her tense back.

The healer wasn't even surprised by Hermione outburst. He just looked at her like she was an absurd child having a tantrum.

I didn't tell you anything, for your own good, you want to get your parents back,yes? Well telling them beforehand what you had done and what i was going to do, would have confuse them, and made the recovery or their memory, a hazardous out come. The way i process is safer .

So may i start or are you going to whine like a spoiled child . I know that you like to know everything that you ask questions after questions driving people mad. You like to control everything but know young lady that i didn't came with you for your selfish pride, i came to help lord Malfoy,i owe him a debt of life, he saved my wife and son to be born, during a death eater raid. As your presence seems to sooth him, the only way to help him is to help you. So are we clear?

Hermione eyes were open so wide a few more words and they would have pop out of their sockets , no one had ever spoken to her like that, so directly putting her back where she belong, amongst the people who were scholars but enable to act without reading instructions in books. Academic knowledge is great but instincts is what make real intelligence. On those words Etherslumber turn his back to Hermione ,and walk toward the couple seated on the sofa, looking like corpse emptied of life. He approached them smiling he went first to the husband looked him in the eyes ,a flick of his hand send him to sleep in a blink the same was done to the wife. The wandless action was so fast that no one had time to see any movement. As for lord Malfoy he enter their mind and the images appeared on the walk behind them. He dig through the recent memories to reach the time were you could see them ceasing to be Granger, and starting to think about themselves as Wilkins.

Hermione was still crying on the head mistress shoulder, mortified to have been chastised like a stupid child enable to act without books. All her life she had been prize for her good marks, no one ever had told her ... but no not true Snape had also told her that she was only regurgitating her books without understanding them. At that time she had thought it was out of prejudice against Gryffindor and frustration to see her always first of all her others classes. Now to have it told by a total stranger, base on what he knew of her just thorough what people spoke about her, was humiliating .

The mind healer looked at Hermione frowning, he couldn't understand why she was so upset , her obliviate spell work on her parents had been done very properly like a mind healer would have done it to help a patient in distress. She shouldn't be so upset. He open his mouth to tell heher so,but refrain when he saw anger sadness and fear battling in her eyes, instead he ask her if she was ready to answer the many questions her parents will probably ask as soon as he had finish to restore their memories of her.

Please give me a few minutes to go refresh myself i wouldn't like them to see me with red eyes

Of course take your time, for now they are sleeping,i will not restore their memories and wake them before you are presentable.

Hermione look around to find the bathroom were she splashed cold water on her face . Once she felt better, she joined the group again.

She node to the healer. He didn't wait and started directly to chant the counter spell. Soon after the few first words were spoken, the images on the wall started to become more and more vivid. After a last flick of his wand the Grangers woke up slowly. Their eyes flutter looking all around with that question of where were they, once Hermione was spotted a smile came to illuminate Jane face. Richard was more confused he was wondering who were all those strangers with her daughter. Before any of them could speak Hermione run to hug her genitors in a suffocating embrace.

Mum ,dad, I'm so sorry!

They looked confuse,but Minerva always the diplomatic woman, step forward to pull Hermione from her mother lap.

Hermione dear,would you like me to explain to your parents?,you are so confused that i am not sure anyone could understand you.

Yes please headmistress.

Richard looked confuse ,speaking for the first time asking what was going on.

Mrs ,Mr Granger, i suppose you remember me i am Minerva McGonagall headmistress of Hogwarts. Yes? Good. I shall ask you to listen without questions, i shall answer you once I'll have finish telling you what we came to say, is this agreeable for you?

Without waiting Minerva started telling them about the life of their daughter away from home. She told them everything. Harry, Ron Hermione fighting a war that adults couldn't fight, she told them Voldemort's death eaters their blood prejudices, the way they attack the families of the muggle born wizards to stop them fighting him, and to make them agreed to become sex slaves to his depraved soldiers.She explain why Hermione erase herself from their life to protect them, as she was the head of the resistance she was number second wanted after Harry, she told them why Hermione didn't told them. Minerva spoke for over two hours, when she came to the end of her narrative. A heavy silence surround all the one present in the living room. Jane had tears running down her cheeks. Richard was stunned. Etherslumber was chock never in one million years could have his thought that this young know it all woman, had done so much for the wizarding world , a world who never welcome her fully, yes he had judged her base on what he had heard, he was as much as guilty as the ones who had bullied her when she was younger.

Hermione was looking at her hands, she was waiting to be screamed at, to be rejected, she was waiting for the worse, she had no hope to reconcile with her parents. She certainly wasn't expecting to be crushed in a hug by both her mum and dad at once. Both of them cover her of kisses. They had no words at the present time, but sure they will have a talk later.

Hermione looked up to her friend and headmistress with a watery smile. Minerva being the strong woman, ask for the kitchen where she went to prepare a pot of strong tea for everyone. A tea that she spike with firewhisky coming from a bottle she had in one of the pockets of her traveling cloak.

**to be continued. ...**


	21. Chapter 21

**You probably think I'm lazy, well you aren't far from the truth. In the last chapter i did not elaborate on Minerva speech. All of us have read the books and hundreds of fanfic where Hermione life and heroic actions have been described. As a reader as soon as i see a writer making a detailed summary i skip the passage. I can't be bothered to read it all over again. That's the reason i started to write the story i wanted to read. I am no writer, and the most horrible storyteller you can find on the market. This being said you don't have to go further. As usual there is no beta, and the main characters still belong to JK. Rowling.**

**Chapter 21**

Everyone drunk their spike cup of tea with pleasure . Once the atmosphere lighten, Jane and Richard ask their daughter if everything they heard was the truth, Hermione shyly node a yes, she could not speak. Headmistress McGonagall took the mind healer by the arm showing him the door with her head, he understood,but was hesitant to leave, his job was done and as one of the best in his field he was worried. But McGonagall push him to the door, turning to Hermione she gave her a tender smile. And left following Etherslumber.

Hermione looked at her parents, now that no one was there to witness their tru reunion, she wasn't feeling confident anymore.

~Hmmmm, mum ,dad , I'm truly sorry of taking your memory without asking first, i did it to protect you, i had no choice, if i had told you, surely you would have forbidden me to go back, but you see Harry was needing me,to defeat Voldemort. We did it , England is safe once again for you to return,that is of course if you wished it.

Hermione spoke nearly without breathing so afraid was she ,that if her parents, spoke she would not be able again to explain herself. The silence which follow was heavy, her parents were looking at her,like if she was a stranger. Then again in a way it was true they never have known what was happening in the wizarding world, she had never told them of her adventures. She only spoke of her grades, and of that pure blood blond git who was treating her,even less than a worm.

~Her dad looked at his wife , node his head and clear his voice

~Right Hermione, we do not approve of your methods but we understand why you acted as you did, we will need time before we can trust you again,without restrain. As for going back to England i don't think so. We have found happiness here, we have made friends, we work less, in a word we live the life we have always wanted. Of course we will come to visit you,and you will always be welcome to visit us. Oh please don't cry, how long are you staying?

~We have plan to stay a week.

~Good then you are welcome to come back tomorrow to have lunch with us, and bring you two friends with you, For now i think your mum and i ,are going to retired i feel exhausted.

~Why yes of course, but i here with more than the two persons you saw today, in truth we are five. The mediwitch of Hogwart is here as well with a patient.

~Right bring everyone with you.

~Thank you dad ,there is only one problem, the sick man doesn't know he us a wizard, someone perform on him the same spell as i did you, but it was done so poorly that it will probably take months before his memory can be return.

~Bring everyone, we truly would like to meet those people under different circumstances,

~I will. What time would you like us to arrive?

~Twelve thirty, should be perfect.

~Well then , i shall let you go to rest.

Hesitantly Hermione stood up, followed by her parents, arriving at the door she turn on herself tears running down her face, seeing the distress on the face of her daughter Jane took a step foward ,arms open to collect the crying child in a fierce embrasse,

~Shhhh, love i forgive you, know that i will always love you.

Those first words from her mother, lift a heavy weight, that she didn't know she had on her chest. Kissing her mum and dad, she left the couple on their doorstep. The ministry car was still awaiting her. Inside Minerva and the mind healer were talking about the dispositions who will have to be taken at Hogwarts to insure the security of Malfoy, and of what Poppy and Hermione will have to do daily to help him recover his memory.

Minerva looked at the girl,no, the woman who sat next to her, and took her hand in hers to give by this simple gesture all the affection she felt for her pupil.

Back in their suite they all scatter to their room, to refresh and rest, before ordering diner to the room service.Once everyone was again reunited in the living room of the suite, Minerva spoke for the first time. She was looking like the headmistress she was ,head held high, smooth low voice that no one if they knew what was good for them will interrupt.

~Now that we are all here, i shall address you first mister Etherslumber, i truly do not like the way you acted this morning, taking upon yourself to act as if you were our boss, you are just a paid healer hired to help mr Malfoy and the Granger family, the way you talk to Hermione is no way to speak to someone you only met few hours ago. Hermione has always ask many questions because being muggle born, didn't prepare her for our world. She likes to learn and understand everything, that's proof enough of a great intelligence. By her past actions she has prove that working by book knowledge is rather efficient. So i shall ask you to refrain from insulting her. Now that her parents have recovered their memories i think that it will be safe for you and your charge to go back to England that way we could give the girl some alone time with her parents. What do you think?

~Miss Granger, will you accept my apology for the way i treated you, under stress? Headmistress McGonagall, I'm terribly sorry if i did respect you. I'm so use to take chargeof the people surroundingme because most of the time they can'tdo it by themselves, that i act without thinking. As for going back it isn't an option, mister Malfoy needs to be in daily contact with miss Granger, he has bound to her without knowing it. She will be the only one able to help him recover. The spell which erase his memory has been done so badly that his brain is rather damage. So we need to work progressively to first restore his day by day memories before we can work on restoring what has been taken from him.

The silence and tension in the room were so dense ,that Hermione could nearly hear her blood runing in her veins. She look to her friend Minerva, and then to the healer, no words could come out of her mouth. Her brain was processing what had been said, she was grateful to Minerva for defending her. And she was shocked that Malfoy had bound himself to her. She had taken him in from the kitchen shelter out of her great generosity for a fellow wizard, knowing full well that if the situation had been reverse Malfoy would have left her to rot in the streets.She had act on impulse contacting Hogwarts mediwitch, was just so a solution could be found to help the man, and in a way to be freed of him. But now it appears that she will be link to him for a long time until he recovered.She had planned to spend a year without problems just studying, and enjoying her last year at the place she had considered home, during her schooling. Oh well it will be an other adventure ,one she will have to keep secret for safty reasons. Turning her head around once again noticing that all presents were waiting for her to speak.She felt annoyed that no time was given to her to think.

~Right mmmmm, my parents invited all of us for lunch tomorrow at their house, they will be glad to meet wizards, so far they only met Harry and Ronald. But we were children, so they weren't able to talk much about our world. As for the only time they came with me to Diagon alley, there had be no time for them to properly talk with Molly and Arthur .

Minerva was the first to reply

~That is very generous . Thank you Hermione.

Etherslumber was starting to move his head in a no motion, when just a look from the headmistress made him reconsider. Poppy was thrilled like a young girl

~Oh Hermione it will be my first muggle meal how exciting, would you mind to come shopping with me , please i would love to wear muggle clothes for the occasion, but have no idea how to do it.

~Oh yes that would be fun Poppy, let's go shopping together, do you mind Hermione, if i joined you?

Hermione looked at the two witches in front of her in bewilderment. She smile at them and acquiesced to them.

Etherslumber look at the witches like if they were crazy,

~Ladies what about lunch shall we order before your afternoon shopping?

Hermione looked him up and down before speaking,

~Well you and mister Malfoy can have room service if you like, but we shall have a proper shopping period starting by eating out, is this convenient for you? Poppy Minerva?

~I'm hungry ,can someone tell me where i can find food? I don't recognize this place, is it your home miss mmmm! sorry i forgot your name but I'm sure we are friends,aren't we?

Everyone had forgotten he could talk, Hermione look at Lucius and went to him arm stretch to take his hand in hers, Jason, i am Hermione, do you remember?

A big enormous smile illuminate the face of the man ,when their hands touched, it was like if a missing pieces in a jigsaw puzzle found the perfect spot. Sparks tickle Hermione fingers , she felt butterflies in her stomach,but pulling her hand wasn't an option. She felt so many emotions in this simple contact.She try to keep her face as blank as she could she knew she wasn't the best at occlumency, but the little she had learn was at this moment really precious, she was angry towards her betraying body. Now wasn't the time to analyse her feelings now was the time to help Lucius/Jason to accept the fact he will spend the afternoon with the healer and that she will go out with the two older witches.

**to be continued. ...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Happy 2020, hope you had a nice holiday time. So once again i apologize for all the mistakes, the slow plot and the sporadics updates.****Thank you to each and everyone whom follow and favourite this game of words. And a special thanks to Lucyole for all your reviews, you keep me going mademoiselle, thank you thank you.****I'm not the owner of the characters, i just borrowed them, from the fantastic JK Rowling who wrote Harry Potter for our pleasure**

**Chapter 22**

Hermione and the two elders witches left the brain healer and Lucius deciding on the room service menu. The shopping afternoon of the witches could start. They left the hotel nearly skipping they were laughing and humming a song they had heard on the wireless playing in the lift who had taken them down to the lobby.Hermione being the muggle born took charge of her two friends. Fighting for the light had erase some of the barriers in between those three.

They first walk to a street register in Hermione memory while they had drove from the Australian ministry,and then going to her parents. The street was busy with pedestrian and children running . Their first stop was a small restaurant. There they ate a lunch of a steaming meat pie. Followed by some Lamingtons biscuits cover with some delicious chocolate and sparkles of coconuts. After their lunch they scroll the street looking at the windows displaying various items going from shoes ,clothes to hairdresser parlours. And many other items unbeknownst from the older witches. Hermione then spotted a shop where the items weren't too young nor frivolous or too young for Poppy and Minerva. The two witches were like children in a candy shop, but Hermione had to reign her eldest otherwise her credit card wouldn't survive. She bought each woman wool dresses warm stockings knee high boots and very light coats filled with feathers, the weight of said coats was a true pleasure for the shoulders of the old ladies, the warmth made a cocoon They left the shop,dress in their new attires carrying their transfigure clothes in bags Minerva and Poppy were giggling at their new clothes. They felt so comfortable and warm,so warm,so naughty. They could see their legs covered in their boots. Since the day they had been of age in the magical world they only had heavy long dresses and robes. the winter clothes were heavy and scratching. Those muggle ones were warms light and beautiful. From what they had seen at their arrival the witches at the ministry were wearing muggle clothes, at first they had not thought about it, now thinking off it they understood. England magical world was so old fashion and prejudice. Those two pure blood old women were ready to make a revolution. Hermione was laughing so much at their banters,she had the feeling of being the adult listening at children dreaming about the future they wished to live once adults. They just came out of a nasty war one for Hermione two for the headmistress and the nurse of Hogwart. It was good make the silliest plans for the future, to speak of a fashion revolution, to speak of nonsense ,in a word to be FREE.

For now they had to go back to the hotel, it was starting to be late , they had enjoyed their afternoon, it had been a long time since they were able to go out without looking over their shoulders. Now they were ready to go to their room and take a much needed rest.

The next morning found everyone in the living room around a lovely breakfast, but no one had much appetite at the exception of Lucius. The man was living in his own world. When he had seen the women he had pull the chairs for them to seat at the table like the pureblood etiquette request of him. He didn't remember the names of the ladies, he knew deep down he had met them but wasn't sure, he introduced himself bowing his head in front of Minerva and Poppy. The two witches exchange a glance and gave him their names. As for Hermione when she appeared Lucius presented her his elbow to accompany her to the table . Hermione took his arm as it was the most natural thing in the world. She was too nervous to eat more than a dry toast and drink a mug of coffee.

It was too early to go to the Grangers , but they could all do with a walk in the park down the river. They all bumble up in winter clothes . It was a cold sunny day. The park was magnificent and a pleasure to walk through its path. Lucius once again had offer his arm to Hermione, no one knew why. Mr Etherslumber couldn't give any explanation. Nevertheless he encouraged her to go along. Lucius made small talk with the young girl. They spoke literature it was surprising to see how he could remember Dantes, Shakespeare, or the Brontë sisters, Hermione was even more surprised to learn he had read muggles writers. But Minerva dampen her enthusiasm telling her that in truth they were wizards.

It soon was time to go to Hermione parents house for the lunch invitation.

Seeing how Lucius behave it was decide to let him be himself. If to imperious him was a necessity one of them would do it without alerting the Grangers.

Arriving in front of her parents house Hermione started to slow her steps, Lucius look at her patting the hand she still had in the crook of his arm a smile lit up his face like a sun. It help her relax. She let go of his arm she didn't want her father to imagine things about her life. She put her hand in her bag to pull out few gifts she had bought for her family when she thought she would come alone.

She gave Minerva a wood box containing tea. Poppy a chocolate without sugar box containing the favourite ones of her parents. Etherslumber a book. And to Lucius a bottle of elf made wine and for herself a bouquet of her mum favourites flowers. Everyone was ecstaic by her foresight.

The door was open by Wendell /Richard. He welcome his guests gesturing toward the end of the hall. There they found Monica/Jane finishing to bring a tray of small toast on the table of the living room. She greeted them with a warm smile giving the woman a hug and her hand to shake to the men, only Lucius didn't shake it but bow over it . Monica/Jane looked at her daughter a little surprise but got a swift move from her daughter saying later .

The guest gave their present to Jane and Richard, and sat on the sofas and armchairs around the small table. There was a real awkward silence, everyone looking at the other wondering who would be the first breaking that heavy atmosphere.

To the surprise of the guests Lucius being the only one use to find himself with people he didn't know during his wife gatherings or charities event, was the one to break the silence by thanking his host for their hospitality. Complimenting Jane for her nice receiving salon. To say that Hermione was shocked was an understatement. She wonder what would have been his reaction if he hadn't lost his memory.

The Grangers offered drinks and little appetizers. While the roast, finished cooking. The dialogue wasn't flawless far from it, becoming easier when the chilled white wine did his job relaxing all the ones present. The war was explained to the Grangers it help them understand the life of their daughter. And why she had act as she did. Lucius was listening with open mouth, wondering what his fellows were talking about. He knew he had lost his memory that much was a fact, and now he wonder if he had been part of that war everyone talk about or if he had already been sick at the time it took place. No one told him,what was his part in it, now wasn't the time , as none knew if this would damage his already cursed memory.

The lunch was pleasant, the talk easier as the wine loosen the tongues. The Grangers told their daughter that they had thought that they will not return to England with her, and that they prefer if she didn't stay in Australia. They understood her motives ,forgave her for what she did,but they needed time to digest , all they learn during this gathering.

We do love you Hermione, but you must understand, our point of view. We shall be glad to see you again, maybe at the next break school, but for now letters will be the way to keep in touch. Mr Granger finish his speech standing up nearly running to take refrefuge in the kitchen,

Hermione had tears slowly leaking from her eyes. Her mother look up from her lap, were she had been looking all the while her husband had talk. She smiled sadly at her daughter, but didn't give her any soothing words. All what said ,the lunch had come to an end,Minerva was the first to stand from the table, followed promptly by Poppy, and mr Etherslumber, as for Lucius, he looked around him, not truly understanding what was happening, the only thing he saw was Hermione crying softly, he stood up and went to the distraught girl to help her up by pulling her chair, as soon as she was up he pulled her into a fierce crushing hug, caressing her soft curls to sooth her. His traveling companions were rather surprised. Mrs Granger looked at this man whom probably was about her age taking care if her daughter like a lover would do of his mistress. Minerva seeing the daggers in the mother eyes went to her side and in soft whispers explain the situation,

No lucius and Hermione weren't a couple. But Hermione had save the man from the street, and as such the man attached himself to the girl, as she was the only one he could remember from one day to the other. There was nothing in this tender moment, he probably act as a father, as in the forgotten past life he had a son Hermione age. Unfortunately he didn't remember, but his subconscious was taking over.

Mrs Granger nodded slightly.

After bumbling themselves up in their warm coats ,the travellers thank again their hostess, mr Granger came out of his hidden place to say goodbye to his guests and kissed his daughter, apologising .

The group asked if they could leave thought the garden as they wanted to apparate directly to their hotel suit,

Once they had land, it was decide to floocall the minister to see when they could book a portkey back to their country.

Minerva floocall Siena Martin office, the two women had a short talk.

They decide that it was best, to leave the same evening.

Siena will come with the limousine to pick them in one hour and a half, time enough for them to refresh and pack their belongings .

Siena arrived on time the bill was paid for by the foreign minister as a thank you for the heroine who help defeat the most evil wizard the world had known. Hermione was still in shock and didn't register what was happening. Lucius was still holding her in his embrace, and it was such a comforting feeling, that she wasn't questioning her attitude.

Once at the minister they were direct to the same room they had land and an old Quidditch broom was given as their return portkey, it was a much easier item to hold but Minerva not trusting Hermione to hold tight to it all through the time the journey, passed an arm around the girl waist . Etherslumber told Lucius to hold tight but didn't see the necessity to imperio him as he had done previously. They all goodbye to Siena and were left in the room. A voice coming from the walls start to countdown from five until a blue light illuminated the broom, and the pull of their journey took them ,across the ocean.

They land smoothly in the minister portkey landing room. The door open in their back, and the same clerc welcome them,he ask just for the form,if they had brought back forbidden goods from their travel, he did it so nonchalantly that if they had answer yes ,he would probably have an aneurysm. The negative answer, got him stand from behind his desk and with a lazy flick of his wand he open the door at the back of the travellers. They all hurriedly step out and direct their steps to the atrium where they used the floo to go back to Hermione house.

Upon arrival Hermione propose tea and was met with approving nods. She put the water to boil and prepared a tray with mugs milk ,slices of lemons sugar and a plate of biscuits. Once the kettle whistle,she poured it into the teapot. She then brought everything in the living room. When the tea was brewed she served everyone letting them accommodate their tea . Minerva ask if someone wanted a shot from her flask. She suspect that they could do with a stronger beverage. They all poured some firewhisky in their tea, even Lucius was provide with some. No words were spoken, they all were tired, soon their mugs were empty. They then decide to meet again the next day, to plan Hermione and Lucius return to Hogwarts and the treatment necessary to help the lord to recover his memory as smoothly as possible.

Once they all have left Hermione closed her floo , and warded her doors and windows, she always had been a cautious witch but today she was slightly paranoid. Lucius had look all the process, wondering what kind of dance it was, but didn't ask understanding the girl was overwhelmed with sorrow, when she propose they retired for nap, he followed her up the stairs, she asked him if he wanted to take a shower first to which he promptly acquiesce . She light up the bathroom for him and once again showed him how to use the shower and where to put his dirty laundry, providing him with a fresh set of pajamas and towel. She then left him to his ablution. She then went to her bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed taking her head in her hand, pulling at her hai. The pain help her rationalise the meeting with her parents went better than she expected, they could have refused to talk with her after they recovered their memories, instead they invited her with her fellows for lunch, they listen to the war stories, they listen without judging, they listen without questions. They acted as what was said never truly happen to their daughter. She couldn't blame them, in less than forty eight hours their world had been put in a mess which was difficult to absorb. She understood them but she was hurting and didn't know how to stop the pain.

A Knock on the door made her jump, Lucius was behind. When she open the wood panel she throw herself in his arms, holding to him as he was her saver. Lucius was not certain if he could move . He hold the witch tightly he was like a fish out of water , nothing nade sense but he understood that the girl was needing comfort and love. Love the word sound strange, he had no clue what it meant but dip down he the foreign feeling was soothing his turnoil. He pick up the girl bridal style , and in few step was at her bed, he lay her down in the middle , getting ready to leave her . She just hold his arm in a vice grip,he then lower his long frame and lay next to her closing his arms around her small frame , while she put her head on his torso.The soft rhythm of Lucius heart lulls her to sleep.

**to be continued. ...**


End file.
